Playing with the Boy
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: After a day of paperwork, Lorne gets a surprise when he goes to find Aiden for dinner.


_**Spoilers:** Slight for my story "Stonehenge Secrets", but nothing major._

_**Notes/Warnings:** Prompted by Gommeroi's "Stripped" and the idea used with her permission. I seem to be having major issues with finishing anything lately so this was actually started a few weeks ago. I finally finished it and wanted to post it, but I'm not sure I'm happy with it. Lemme know what y'all think of it._

* * *

Major Evan Lorne stretched as well as he could while still seated in his chair. He and Sheppard had spent the past however many hours catching up on AARs, re-supply orders, and various other paperwork that they had both let slide. Normally Lorne had to practically tie Sheppard down to get him to do paperwork, but today the other officer had sought him out. Lorne suspected it had something to do with the experiments McKay had planned to complete. If Sheppard was working in Lorne's office, McKay wouldn't be able to find him. Especially since Lorne was pretty sure Atlantis was hiding them both from searchers since no one had bothered them all day. "I think we're done, sir," Lorne said as he lowered his arms back down.

Sheppard looked around and sighed. "Yeah. I think we are. Damn, I was hoping this would take us a couple more hours."

"Sir, maybe you should go see Beckett," Lorne prompted.

Sheppard looked at him askance. "Why? I haven't been injured recently."

"You voluntarily did paperwork and you're wishing it took longer to complete. That's not you," Lorne pointed out.

Sheppard stood up and stretched himself. "Did you see what McKay had planned for today?"

Lorne shrugged. "Just that he was going to work in his lab all day. And knowing him he'd want you to help him or at the very least keep him company."

The older officer shuddered. "There was no way I was getting stuck in his lab all day playing human light switch. All right, I'll clean up this mess. Why don't you go drag your linguist out of her lab and enjoy a late dinner with her?"

Lorne raised an eyebrow at him. "_My_ linguist?"

Sheppard grinned. "Lorne, I'd have to be blind and stupider than I act to not know you two have been spending more time together than working on the same team warrants." He made a shooing motion. "Go, enjoy."

Lorne got up and started towards the door, pausing before he actually exited his office. "I can help you clean up before I go find her, sir," he offered.

"Do I need to make it an order, Major?" Sheppard responded.

Lorne grinned. "No, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Get out, Lorne!" Sheppard picked up one of the papers they had crumpled halfway through the day and threw it at his major. Lorne laughed and ducked, then quickly scooted out of the room.

A few minutes later, he was walking down the hallway of the social sciences labs. They were quieter now than when he was normally down here; although not completely silent. Lorne had learned quickly that none of the labs were ever completely empty. He waved to the scientists that looked up as he strolled past, but didn't stop to chat. Since he had started sleeping with Aiden, he had become a frequent visitor down here so no one thought anything of him strolling through. When he got to her lab, he walked in, certain of his welcome and stopped in surprise when he found it empty.

Lorne spun around in a circle, trying to find a clue to where Aiden had gone. "She's probably in her quarters, Major," a voice said. "Or yours."

His hand went to his nine millimeter out of habit, even though he recognized the voice as he completed his circle and faced the doorway again. "I'm sorry, Doctor?" he said. He racked his brain, trying to recall the name of the man standing in front of him.

"The translation Doctor Bancroft was working on apparently wasn't going well. There was a bunch of swearing and then she stormed out of here about an hour ago. I assume she went to her quarters or yours," the man replied.

Lorne nodded as the man's name came to him. "Thank you, Doctor Reeves. Have a good night."

Doctor Reeves waved as he wandered back towards his own lab. "You, too, Major. Hope she's calmed down some."

Lorne sighed as he headed back towards the transporter. The news from the archaeologist didn't bode well for a quiet dinner with Aiden. If she was frustrated with her work, she would be in a wicked mood and not really inclined for company. He decided to swing by his quarters first and change out of his uniform, then head to Aiden's room and see if she'd eaten.

He opened the door to his room and stepped inside, surprised to be greeted by a wave of sound. He quickly locked the door behind him, not wanting to disturb anyone else on the level with the noise. For the most part, the walls of Atlantis were soundproof, but it did carry if doors were open. Music that loud meant that Aiden was dancing and she tended to dance in the skimpiest clothes she owned. No way was he sharing that with anyone else on Atlantis. He paused and listened to the music for a moment, identifying "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins. So she was still in a work out her frustrations mood. He glanced around, but didn't see her in the main room.

He turned the volume down on the iPod slightly and called out, "Aiden? Where are you?"

Aiden's head popped out of the bedroom. "Hey. Where have you been all day?"

He blinked in surprise at the semi-cheerful greeting from her, but answered her question, "With Sheppard. Reeves mentioned you were having issues with a translation?"

She glared. "Yes. I don't want to talk about it. What did you and Sheppard shoot?"

"Nothing actually. We did paperwork all day." Lorne frowned, noticing that she hadn't stuck more than her head out of the bedroom. "Are you naked? Cuz if you're hiding because of that; it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Ah, no, I'm dressed. I was kinda planning a surprise for you." She wiggled a finger at him. "Can you put the iPod on track three and repeat? Then sit down in that chair." She pointed to one that was set up facing the doorway she hid behind. "And don't move no matter what," she cautioned.

"Why?" he asked as he crossed back over the the machine to follow her directions. "What are you doing?"

"Evan," she said, the frustration evident in her voice. "If I promise you will enjoy this, will you just _do_ it?"

"Oookay," he agreed. He shucked his jacket, tossing it on the couch, and took a moment to remove his boots before setting the track she wanted and taking his seat as instructed. "I'm set," he called, figuring she would want to know when everything was ready.

"I'll be out in a moment," she called back as the beat of the song started.

Evan settled back in the chair, relaxing, and hoping that Aiden wouldn't take too long to start whatever she planned. A day spent with paperwork had dulled his mind, even with Sheppard's antics to enliven it. He was just about to ask her what was taking so long when she strutted out of the bedroom.

Evan's jaw dropped. Not so much from what Aiden was wearing, since she was clad in jeans, an Air Force t-shirt and cap, but the way she was walking. She prowled the room, moving to the beat of the song, thrusting out her hips. Evan swallowed as she moved closer to him, shimmying along with the beat of the song. He grinned as he realized her shirt read _Property of the USAF_. Normally when she pulled on a military t-shirt, it had something to do with the Marine Corp, so he knew this one was worn specifically for him.

Aiden turned her back to him and reached for the edges of the shirt, drawing it up and over her head. She tossed it aside, revealing that instead of her normal sports bra, she was clad in a black lace one. She bent over and picked up the cap again, settling it back on her head before turning back to face him. Her jeans were molded to the curves of her body; looking like they had been painted on and Evan sincerely doubted she was wearing anything under them. She smiled wickedly at the sight of his eyes locked on her gyrating body and stalked towards him, nudging his knees apart. "Don't move," she told him.

"I want you," he responded. "I want you _now_."

Aiden grinned, running her hands up his legs as she leaned over his sitting body. "You don't want the rest of the show?" she questioned. She leaned over, giving him a good view of her breasts, barely contained by her bra, and sucked on his lower lip before taking his mouth in a kiss. She kept her hands on his legs to brace herself, but didn't touch him anywhere else except there and his lips. When she drew away, he tried to follow her to continue the kiss, but she pushed him back into the seat. "More?"

Evan nodded frantically, causing Aiden to laugh softly. "Stay put," she instructed. Aiden eased his shirt out of his waistband and pulled it up, gliding her fingers across his abs as she did. She tossed the shirt off to the side after she had taken it over his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Pushing his legs closed, she slid into his lap, snugging herself up against his body. "I know you want me, Evan," she whispered. "I can see it. Feel it." She pressed herself against him, reveling in the groan that drew from him. "I want you, too, but I've been thinking about this for days. Thinking about dancing for you. With you. Let me dance for you?"

His hands tensed on the arms of the chair, but he resisted reaching for her since she had told him not to move. She could be sadistic. If he didn't obey her directions, she might decide to pull away and leave him hanging. Aiden rewarded his willpower by nuzzling his neck and then bending down to suck on one nipple. Evan threw his head back and moaned as she sucked harder. She ground her crotch against his as she switched to other nipple, then abruptly got to her feet.

Evan reached for her, but she shook her finger at him as if he was a naughty school boy. When he leaned back in the chair again, she stretched her arms above her head and began to gyrate to the beat. Evan's eyes stayed glued to her body as she moved to the beat, her movements graceful and entreating. He had seen her dance before, but never had she danced just for him. Every moment, every motion, was designed to entice him. She took the cap off her head and tossed it aside, then reached for the end of her braid and began to unravel it. Evan loved her hair, running his fingers through it, feeling it around their bodies as they made love, and she knew that undoing it would turn him on more.

He could feel himself hardening more at her motions. She wasn't doing anything particularly sexy; at least not to other people, but he knew how she moved in bed and some of those motions were ones she made at other times. Now one hand trailed lazily down her face to her shoulder, then across her collarbone. Aiden smiled when she saw his lust-filled blue eyes watching her movements carefully. Her hips continued to flutter as she slipped a finger underneath her bra strap and eased it down her arm, baring a breast. She rubbed her fingers across the breast, drawing his gaze there and flicked her fingertip across her nipple. The combination of her touch and his gaze caused her to gasp.

Evan was breathing heavily now, his hands digging into the chair arms as he tried to prevent himself from jumping to his feet and grabbing her. Aiden's other hand mirrored the path of the first and her other breast was soon free. She reached behind her back and opened the clasps one handed, allowing the bra to drop to the floor. Her hands continued down her body, running along the path Evan knew so well; the one that if his hands followed would cause her to gasp and moan. She fiddled with the button on her jeans for a moment, long enough that he wondered if she was going to actually take them one before undoing it and carefully easing the zipper down.

He groaned deeply when it was revealed that his guess was right and she didn't have anything on under the jeans. She peeled them off and kicked them aside. "Ready?" she asked. He reached for his own pants, but she shook her head. "No, I'll do it."

Aiden quickly undid his belt and pulled it off, then carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He lifted his hips to allow her slip them off, but she pressed him back down. He frowned, but forgot his puzzlement as she reached inside his boxers and stroked him once before pulling his cock out. Aiden stroked him a few times, drawing more moans from him, then straddled his hips, kneeling above him. Locking eyes with him, she held him steady as she eased herself down. Evan placed his hands on her hips as she took him all the way in, cupping her ass. They both groaned as the connection was completed.

Evan waited as she adjusted to his size, allowing her to rock slowly against him as she settled. "God, Aiden," he whispered. He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her against him. "You feel so good. And watching you dance was hot." He encouraged her to move with his hands, silently asked her to take her pleasure since that would allow him to take his. He ran one hand up her spine as she writhed, cupping the back of her head and pulling her towards him. Their current position allowed him to take her mouth in a passionate kiss and her to continue the rhythm their bodies had set. Her dancing had revved him up, almost to the point of no return. He hadn't seen anything that sexy in a long time and her version of a lap dance was quickly pushing him over the edge. He reached between their bodies, feeling for where they were connected and slipped a finger inside her, drawing a gasp as he brushed her clit. "Is that good?" he asked huskily. He crooked his finger, easing it around inside her to massage her as she moved. Switching to French, he began to describe to her how hot it had made him to watch her dance for him and how much he had enjoyed her surprise.

Aiden threw her head back as she felt the tension enter her body. She knew she was close to the edge between Evan's words and his body, but this was for him and she wanted them to come together. She sped up her movements, trying to encourage him. "Come with me," she demanded in French as she felt the first of the tremors overtake her.

He braced his feet against the floor and slammed up into her, forgetting for a moment how much smaller she was. As she shattered apart in his arms, he let go at the same time, crying out his completion.

Aiden slumped against him as she came down from the heights and he held her tightly. "Merde," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. She giggled in response and snuggled against him. He lay his head against the back of the chair and ran his hand up her back, lazily tracing her spine. After a few minutes, she shivered. "Come on," he said. "Let's go into the other room. You've got to be freezing."

She shook her head and mumbled, "No. Don't wanna move."

Evan jostled her and coaxed, "Come on, doll. You just need to move a little. Enough for me to pick you up." He tried to shift her in his lap, but she tightened her grip on him. "Aiden, let's go to bed."

"No." He could feel her pout against his neck.

Knowing that she was stubborn, and also half-asleep, he lifted her off his lap. She moaned as he slid out of her. Evan shifted her off his lap far enough to button up his pants, then scooped her into his arms. Leaving their clothes scattered around the room where she had tossed them, he carried her into the bedroom and deposited her in the bed. Aiden rolled over so she could see him as he stripped off his pants and boxers. "I don't think this is exactly what Sheppard meant when he sent me to find you," Evan commented when he saw she was awake enough for a conversation.

"John sent you to find me?" she asked.

"Yeah, said I should enjoy. But I don't think this is what he was thinking about since he said I should get you for a late dinner." Evan motioned for her to slide over and slipped into bed beside her. He opened his arms and she moved into them, taking her accustomed place with her head on his shoulder.

Aiden grinned. "No, I don't think this is what he meant. Did you like your surprise?"

Evan ran a hand down her body, not so much to excite her again, but just because he could. "Very much. You can do that for me anytime." He kissed her temple. "So did you do this because it's the anniversary of the day we met?"

Aiden sat up, propping her head up on her hand and looking down at him. "What are you talking about? It's another two weeks."

Evan laughed. "No, Aid. It was a year ago today that I pulled you out from under the console. In two weeks it'll be eight months that we've been sleeping together."

"No. You're wrong. It's another two weeks," she argued.

He brushed a lock of hair back and kissed her briefly. "You have a great memory, doll, but not for dates." He moved as if to get out of the bed. "I can go call up the mission report if you want."

She grabbed him and flipped him, counting on him to go with the motion. They ended up tangled in the blankets with her on top of him. "Don't you dare!" she said, dipping her head to kiss him. "You can prove it to me later."


End file.
